Her Impending Fatality
by DarrenShanIsMine
Summary: Moth, alone in her cell, has cast a spell on Sabrina so that if Sabrina ever confesses her love to Puck she will die. What happens when Sabrina just can't keep from spilling out those precious words? NOT a one-shot, no OOC characters. Read and review!


**A/N: Hello there.**

**I assume that you've never heard of me unless you have been a fanfiction user for more than a year. Unless, of course, you've made the short trip to my forum-which is now the most popular forum on this archive. Anyways, I've decided to make this story because I am super bored and this archive is getting to be really slow. Like, the most recently updated story was from, like, two days ago. And it seems like a lot of stories have terrible grammar and punctuation. I don't really have a problem with it, but I know some people do, so. This story is (hopefully) well-edited. Also, if you have a problem with my story, please, please give me constructive criticism. Or just don't flame me. Either one is fine. Anyway, this takes place before book 7 and after book 6. The parents have not yet awoken, but Sabrina is in love with Puck, like in book 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm... yet.**

**Enjoy! Also, I got this idea from a Yuu Watase manga... sorta.**

* * *

"Gimme some beauty!"

Sabrina boredly watched Uncle Jake flick his Wand of Merlin around in the Grimm family's backyard. She had been sitting there nearly all afternoon, sipping lemonade. She wasn't really sure what her uncle was attempting to do, but at first it was extremely funny because apparently nothing turned out the way Jacob wanted it. But now, after about three hours, Sabrina was getting cold and she still wasn't really sure what Uncle Jake was trying to succeed. Every time she'd asked him, "What are you doing?", he'd always tell her it was none of her business. So she watched him.

Sabrina looked around. Daphne and Granny were cooking some sort of weird recipe and Puck was being a couch potato and hanging out in his room. Elvis was probably curled up on the couch, taking advantage of everyone's busy afternoon. Sabrina decided to get up from her perch on the grass but something stopped her. The girl saw what Uncle Jake really meant to do.

The whole backyard, which faded into the woods, was a beautiful garden. There were roses, lilies, chrysanthemums, and a many more extravagent flowers. Ivy crept up criss-crossed white and gold wood fences and the grass seemed carefully trimmed. Fruit trees lined the edge of a calm stream where a little bridge crossed stone paths together. There were colors flashing everywhere and Sabrina's jaw dropped in appreciation of wonder and beauty. She even almost dropped her plastic lemonade-filled cup.

Her first thoughts: Puck's going to destroy all of Uncle Jake's hard work. Speaking of Uncle Jake, why did _he _create this wondrous land?

Her second thought: What's the special occasion?

"_Whoa!"_ Sabrina shouted, leaping up from her seat and jumping towards her uncle. "How'd you do that? _Why'd _you do that?"

Uncle Jake flashed her a grin. "Oh, you know, your grandmother's birthday is coming up soon and I just wanted to surprise her."

"But...! But why'd you take such a long time?"

Jake looked sheepish. "My thoughts were invaded by another certain beauty. Anyhoo, moving on... So, uh, how do you like it?

Sabrina smiled, knowing her uncle was thinking of Briar Rose, aka Sleeping Beauty. "It's great. I love it."

Any later thoughts were soon interrupted because out the back door tumbled Daphne. She was quickly followed by Granny Relda, who exclaimed, "Oh, Jacob!... It's beautiful!"

Daphne inserted her palm in her mouth and bit down hard. She squealed as Uncle Jake beamed with pride.

"Well, you know, a little magic always helps," the man said. Granny Relda just chuckled as Uncle Jake walked towards her and planted a peck on the cheek and said, "Happy Early Birthday, mom."

Sabrina felt a happy glow. It had been the first excitement in a long time, besides Puck, of course. There had been no mysterious Everafter cases and all the children had been doing was watching TV. It was cool at first but it got old fast, or at least to Sabrina as soon as Daphne and Puck had their first battle over the remote.

And then a certain fairy boy, with raggedy clothes and a mop of disgusting hair, flew out the door (literally), bounded with an angry stride over to where the Grimms were standing, and shouted, "WHO DESTROYED MY SHOOTING RANGE?"

* * *

After whining, pouting, and plain-out arguing, dinner was served at the Grimm house. Puck was mad that Uncle Jake had "destroyed" the backyard, and, well, it ended with a near-by bush catching on fire. Apparently the land behind the house was Puck's, all Puck's, and nobody but Puck's yard because apparently it was the boy's shooting range. The fairy claimed it was where he shot game with his arrows or maybe threw his little wooden sword at various animals (or Sabrina, he said) and ate the poor creature for dinner, when really everyone knew Puck had all three meals along with everyone else (although he probably had a few snacks inbetween).

"Pure monstrosity, I tell you!" Puck shouted angrily at the family. "You people just don't know a person's boundaries! I am royalty! Right now I should be having a meal fit for a king. But instead, what do I get? This old grub! So when a poor guy just tries to scrape together a meal, what do you do? You destroy his only chance of surviving! I planned on having fox today! You crossed the line!" Puck probably would've sounded more convincing if it weren't for his voice cracking on 'You crossed the line!'.

"Oooh, wow, you used a _huge_ word and a _long_ speech. You deserve a prize. Maybe you should go out and kill a rabbit or something. And yourself, while you're at it," Sabrina hissed, rolling her sky blue eyes.

"Yeah, Puck. I mean, it's a really cool garden," Daphne managed to blurt out between each bite of her neon orange mashed broccoli she took.

Puck leaped up from his chair, knocking it over. "Well, the only reason why you humans aren't unconscious on the floor is because it's the Old Lady's birthday! So you better be happy, or you'll regret ever inviting me to live here." The fairy shot a furious glare at Sabrina.

"Granny Relda's birthday is in a week," Sabrina said coolly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"_What?_" Puck roared. "I should've taken you all down, _especially_ you, stinkpot, while I had the chance!"

"Oh yeah?" Sabrina snarled. "Well, you're-"

"_QUIET!"_ Granny Relda screamed. The entire table grew silent immediately. Even Elvis looked up from where he sat on Daphne's bare feet.

"No more fighting," she said. "This has gone far enough. Puck and Sabrina, go to your rooms."

"What?" Puck whined. "But she-"

"But he-" Sabrina started.

"Just go," Uncle Jake said worriedly. He hadn't known his garden would get Puck annoyed, especially mad.

"Gladly," Sabrina said, scuffling her chair back from the table with the back of her knees. She pushed her nearly-full plate out in front of her and rolled her eyes. Shooting one last glare at everyone, she started the trudge up the stairs only to be knocked over by a mad, scowling boy with wings. "I hope you're happy," he said to her as he shoved past. Sabrina was about to yell back but decided not to.

Life was so unfair sometimes. Even though she knew she was in love with Puck, he was just so... _annoying_. And he probably hated her.

* * *

Sabrina woke up early the next morning because of the chirping of sing-song birds. Normally she would have enjoyed this, but now it seemed annoying to her because it amplified the increasing headache she had. Stretching like a cat, the girl slowly got up from her comfy bed she shared with her sister and sleepily slunk over to the bathroom. There she washed her face, gargled minty mouthwash, and tried desperately to smooth her loose blonde curls down, but her hair was always too thick, it seemed. Pulling on her navy plaid bathrobe, she moved slowly down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Gulping down the refreshing liquid, Sabrina glanced outside as she leaned on the kitchen counter. Outside she saw the garden and an overcast gloomy morning sky. Deciding to hang out near the flowers, Sabrina shuffled over to the stone path.

Admiring the waist-high sunflowers, Sabrina allowed herself to think of Puck. _Why do I like him?_ she urged herself. _There is really no reason why I do like him. He's annoying, snot-faced, and ignorant to everything but himself. What's so great about him?_ But even as Sabrina awkwardly bent over, trying not to get her bathrobe dirty, Sabrina could think of a million reasons about why Puck was amazing. _I'll tell him, _she told herself. _I'll tell him, I'll tell him. I'll tell him that I like him._

_I'll-_

"Yo, fartface."

Sabrina spun around, embarrassed. She had been unprepared. She was almost sure crimson was spreading across her face and ears. "Fartface...?" she murmured as she turned back to the sunflower. The girl knelt over and stuck her nose in the leafy plant, attempting to hide her face. "That's a new one."

Sabrina could hear Puck kicking the stones off the path behind her, narrowly missing her. "Well, duh, I spent all of last night up and awake trying to figure out names that would suit you."

Anger shot an arrow through Sabrina's chest. Not caring what she looked like, the Grimm spun around. "Suits _me? Suits me?_ More like it suits _you, _gasbag!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Grimm. At least I didn't call you... nevermind. You wouldn't be mature enough to handle some of the names I thought up."

"_Mature_ enough? _Mature_ enough? You think _I'm_ not mature enough?" Sabrina seethed. "Take a look at yourself! You think you're mature?"

Puck was now also starting to get angry. "Well, you know what? I do think I'm mature. And if you think you're mature, well, look at who's saving you left and right from life-threatening situations! I mean, I shouldn't even have to save you if you think you're mature enough to handle all those monsters who seem to love you. So tell me one good reason I should keep on saving you!" Puck spat out. Sabrina vaguely noticed that it was starting to sprinkle lightly, even though the sun was out at the same time. The liquid settled on the roses and perfect spiderwebs like drops of dew on a humid morning.

__

_Nooo! _the mental shout rang out in Sabrina's head. _I can't I can't I won't I won't I shouldn't I will never be able to he doesn't like me!_

"Because I love you," Sabrina whispered. At that moment, time seemed to slow. Every syllable she uttered was in slow, elongated annunciation and the words seemed to loop out and curl like ribbon in front of her. She was vaguely aware of sunlight and rain on her face. But Puck hadn't noticed what she had said.

"I mean, you could've at least had the decency to tell me to stop risking my precious life for your feeble one _all the time_..." the fairy had said. But after that, it all seemed a blur. Sabrina began to see stars and her knees began to support less and less weight and wobble. She could hardly seem to hear Puck asking, concerned, "Are you okay, Grimm? Hey, what's the matter with you?" She could also feel Puck's sturdy hands under her armpits, trying to right her and haul her to her feet. Sabrina felt like she was choking on something liquidy and she had to cough and cough and wheeze to get it out of her throat. Finally she did and it began to dribble crimson down her chin. The last thing she saw was her outstretched hands, extended halfway between the horizon and the sky, seemingly translucent in the odd rainy sunlight.

* * *

**Terrible, huh? Well, I hope you review anyway. I know this was a little rushed but I hardly had time. Also I probably won't update for a while because, well, Algebra sucks! And so does Physics. But I suck it up and get As and Bs. And also, life isn't fair. Ha-ha, what a lame joke.**

**Please, please, please review!**


End file.
